pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ThePokémonGamer/Archive 5
Mewtwo Why spilt it into 3 parts? Mewtwo Returns is a whole movie.--Kyurem147 (talk) 02:10, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Anime season Agreed; let's just wait until the company announces the dub season. Well, if you really want to make a side article to post the episodes, so be it. Energy ''X'' 09:13, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Re:SM029 moves It was confirmed by dub captions. Seems possible because Ash and the others (expect Lillie) were drained of their energy and I know it wasn't mentioned by any of the characters. You have a point about the Japan version and Netflix. And I know both countries has different airings. And there's hardly any captions in Japanese version. But what about Litten's Slash? It was confirmed as well on captions. So what do you think about the Mega Drain?--Jokeman20 (talk) 16:31, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Okay. I understand. But the captions really come in handy in the English version than Japanese. I was surprised nobody didn't mentioned a move. Let's see what happens when the pictures appeared.--Jokeman20 (talk) 19:53, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Good to know. But at least it was a great episode. Let's see if there's any more English titles soon.--Jokeman20 (talk) 01:28, September 3, 2017 (UTC) You're right about that. The Zap2it listings does help when the next episodes will show up.--Jokeman20 (talk) 01:36, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Re:Galleries I didn't know. Because I saw the gallery had nothing there, so I was trying to help get them back.--Jokeman20 (talk) 17:43, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Can I help get the Galleries again?--Jokeman20 (talk) 17:58, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Reply Yeah, her name was told as Ana. Sounds English-enough not to be dubbed, but who knows? Anyway, about titles, you are right about that. Although I don't recall anyone wrote a piece of trivia that said "the JP wrote the title in roman letters" or something. As for that XY episode, well, we did move that BW fishing episode, so I guess it could qualify in here, too. Wonder what happens to these episodes when they are released on DVD - are they released in earlier or later episode bundles. Honestly, I thought OVA was just a title that symbolized the episode was a special (even if it is abbreviation for Original Video Animation). Eh, since we do have the articles covering Pokémon Chronicles, it's better to remain as it is. Too many images, articles and links to move. Besides, it's a dub only thing, something that we cover by season, as we do other seasons. The pdf could come in handy, I guess, to see the actual translations. Although, aren't the current titles official already? Energy ''X'' 19:18, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Well I understand about that code consistency, and that's a fair point. But as said, there is still too many articles, links and images to move. Plus, that SS code was *their* code to begin with, not ours. And if I recall correctly, they also use SS for the specials we claim they are part of the dub season, like this article, for example. Energy ''X'' 22:00, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Reply I think Peac-Smile should be fine. I don't really understand the variant thing you are talking about. I saw that you moved them, I guess we have to fix episode links, images and overall numbering, again.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:40, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Ahah, yeah that should be fine. The variants can be listen first and then the full version.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:47, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Excuse me. What happened to the XY episodes? They're at different numbers.--Jokeman20 (talk) 23:39, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Ah, thanks for that. I don't think there will be any broken links due to the files since we just moved them around, so that should be fine. Just need to keep an eye out if the main pages don't have wrong images since the file names will have the wrong episode number.--Lordranged7 (talk) 00:16, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Okay. That makes sense. And I know episodes take awhile to show in English and have different methods of airings and Bulb has a way of doing that also. But XY024 was the right order between Coming Back Into the Cold and Climbing the Walls. If the episodes are getting rearranged, shouldn't the Undersea Place one be shown without an episode number or stay in the same order despite the long time airing?--Jokeman20 (talk) 02:15, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, I think that will be better or else it will get confusing since the amount in a certain form will be off by one or two or something like that.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:24, September 6, 2017 (UTC) That's right. It aired as an actual episode as well, despite Misty's Togepi isn't there in that one. But shouldn't the Undersea episode be back on the same order instead of random? I know it took long to air and has a Kalos Quest theme, but I thought it would be better this way due to previous events.--Jokeman20 (talk) 15:22, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Okay, then. Seems like a reasonable suggestion. Cartoon Network and Disney XD are very reliable channel choices. But let me know when more Sun and Moon episodes are coming in the dub so I can help as well.--Jokeman20 (talk) 01:08, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Mewtwo's page history Can you check Mewtwo's page seems a user hasn't learned his lesson from last time, So you notice it's QueenCupcake 025 check his edit's and revert them please & thank you : '' Seriously who or why would anyone say that here. Mewtwo is my Sanpai and I will kiss you seriously who says that anyway i'm simi active if needed check you later.'' : Regards... Trainer Micah (talk) 10:45, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Reply Yeah, it is better to have a comfirmed/trustworthy source for the titles before they will be added and we need to have a comfirmed Japanese title before we can add the English one. Yeah, I have noticed that user, I will keep an eye out on him/her.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:59, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, they should be locked until they are officially comfirmed. When something is found through datamining and hacking, they should not be created since it is not official yet. Also if you have some time to spare, could you sort out the overall episode numbering? They aren't correct anymore due to the previous OVA being Indigo League episodes now.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:33, September 7, 2017 (UTC) I guess that can be done, yeah.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:53, September 8, 2017 (UTC) I see I got your message thanks for letting me know, Kind regards i'm simi active again so you notice as such...Trainer Micah (talk) 15:09, September 8, 2017 (UTC) '' Me Inactive ''Hey wanted to let you know I am going outta town tomorrow for a week so you notice as such. Reason you can read my comment on my blog, And i'll chat when i return. : Alright so you notice sad news keep a eye on my blog for comments & Thanks..Trainer Micah (talk) 00:52, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Reply Since the Dub actually passed the subs by the pockemonsterfansubs, maybe you can upload the images? Energy ''X'' 19:22, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for letting me know. By the way, there's a bad user.--Jokeman20 (talk) 16:33, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Re:SM035 dub title Okay, thanks. I'll check all the pages. Let the other users know I got this. Whenever I edit, I get a conflict.--Jokeman20 (talk) 12:09, September 12, 2017 (UTC) I've been doing the same. This is getting ridiculous. Okay. I'll keep that in mind.--Jokeman20 (talk) 16:55, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Cool. Its similar to the title Trials and Tribulations.--Jokeman20 (talk) 19:49, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Oh, yeah. That as well.--Jokeman20 (talk) 22:57, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Okay, then. Thanks for the update.--Jokeman20 (talk) 12:36, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Lists You know, I think we shouldn't remove the one list thing anymore. It just doesn't work, a lot of people already add the bullet. Besides, some of the times, when lists are quite long (like with those volumes to show the human and Pokémon appearances), it looks weird that some sections have the bullets and some don't. Energy ''X'' 20:54, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Reply I don't think that's a good idea. That is over complicating stuff; at least, you can mention when the number of the dub and the original are becoming inconsistent on the article page, and when it finishes off (if it does at all). Namely, that would mean to edit the pages that do not appear in dub at all, and those are the clip shows (AG101, DP048 etc.), and any episode after. Energy ''X'' 19:15, September 18, 2017 (UTC) SM043's second preview Hey there Pokemongamer. The second preview of the upcoming SM043 is already up in youtube. During the battle between Brock and Kiawe, Brock's Steelix is revealed to learned Stone Edge in the fight against Kiawe's Turtonator. The real question is? How both Brock and Misty keep their key stones during the Gym battles since Brock was seen in shirtless similar to his game counterpart when he mega evolves his Steelix into Mega Steelix? Here's the second preview of SM043. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xS-Df9mCHRQ --BlazeSeed366 (talk) 15:19, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Red links Normally, yes, it would be notable to leave a link to a page that has yet to be created. However, things are slow around here (we don't have much of DP manga arc chapter pages), and perhaps it is better to remove it until somewhen later. In addition, leaving broken links hurts SEO, causing the pages to be positioned lower on search engines. As for that PUPPET page, I guess we can just make one page for it or something. It's hard to say what we should do about that. Even if we do have those promo videos of Mystery Dungeon; specifically, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Gates to Infinity Animated Trailer Part 1 and Part 2. As for scrapped Pokémon, we do have the bottom section at List of Pokémon, but that should be pushed out and split. Energy ''X'' 19:49, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Thank the youtube user Olivia1 If it wasn't for this youtube user. I'm able to post the whole episode plot of SM042. Today, she's gonna upload SM043 after 7 hours. Because other youtube users would copy immediately after the upload of the episode. On the third preview it reveals that Misty's Psyduck fights both Lana's Popplio and Mallow's Steenee in a handicap during the Gym battle. I wonder how Brock and Misty kept the Key Stones? --BlazeSeed366 (talk) 03:17, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Re:Images It is not that I think he wants to "own them", it is just more that there is no need to replace them since they already do have good quality. Also, there are pages that still need images or better quality images of the anime that he could add/replace to help instead of replacing already good images and he removes the images from the page only to re-add them later when his images are loaded, which is just unnecessary. It is good though that he doesn't make duplicates.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:49, September 22, 2017 (UTC) That should be fine, having only one page for that Pokémon puppets thing.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:01, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Reply Here. And yeah, I am certain that could just be the *unofficial* sub error. Energy ''X'' 20:26, September 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, I have not watched the episode yet, but I'll let you know. Also, can you continue uploading the episode images? Energy ''X'' 23:31, September 23, 2017 (UTC) That's great! And it really does loook similar to that title.--Jokeman20 (talk) 14:44, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Re:Opening and ending theme songs Yeah, that can be mentioned on the page. It is better to have that or else it wouldn't line up with the song we use in the episode template.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:38, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Sure, I'll help when I have time.--Lordranged7 (talk) 04:02, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Reply Well I have another suggestion. Drop this issue and focus on something much more important. All of this is not really a main priority. What I did notice is that a lot of pages have been moved recently, and links have not been updated. Here is the list of all broken links. Now, I don't expect you to clear all of them, but I do expect you to update the links of anime pages. Because that has much greater importance, rather than focusing on these minor matters that make little difference. Energy ''X'' 11:15, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Pages Since you moved the two Christmas special episodes, I leave to you to correct the links on this page, in the infobox. Not certain to which articles I'd link to. Energy ''X'' 13:03, September 26, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, and yeah, found it on here and here, too. Energy ''X'' 13:11, September 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Done. Energy ''X'' 13:51, September 26, 2017 (UTC) News Are you any good with providing news? I have updated the template and placed it on the main page; it only needs someone to continuously update it. Energy ''X'' 11:03, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Reply Right, forgot about the one week break. As for the season, as said before, we should continue placing the episodes onto the Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon until the new season is announced. We don't know on which episode the new season can start from, even if the "52-episode rule" is still in place. Energy ''X'' 12:59, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Content Yes, I am aware of that. Unfortunately, that was a long time ago, and, honestly, we should have such things stay. Yes, it is plagiarized, but at least it should be worked upon to rewrite sections. Energy ''X'' 17:00, October 1, 2017 (UTC) ::That's true. Well, the advice I can give is to check things first, and then rewrite sections (if not removing them at all). Energy ''X'' 18:12, October 1, 2017 (UTC) :::That works, too. I approve. Energy ''X'' 18:25, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Manga Can you write manga chapters? Thing is, there are three The Electric Tale of Pikachu chapters, which do not have English translations (at least not online). However, the raws are still there, so maybe you could part the time to read and write plots? The chapters are ETP017, ETP018 and ETP020. You can read the chapters here (ETP017), here (ETP018) and here (ETP020). Energy ''X'' 12:43, October 2, 2017 (UTC) :To clarify, that isn't an ongoing manga; it just has 4 volumes. They were released years ago (about 2000-s, if not even earlier). Energy ''X'' 19:36, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Gallery If you want to move the galleries back to move pages, then you can follow these instructions, and see the example. Not certain if you are into doing galleries, but I leave you this offer. Energy ''X'' 21:54, October 2, 2017 (UTC) I found the reason of small images are not updated, on Iris' Emolga. The image of Ash's Snivy V.S her is way too small. Update those and talk to Lordranged. Gigavolt Havoc, the Z-Move (talk) :You don't need to worry about conflicts. You can simply choose some galleries to do. One user does Generation I galleries, while other Gen II etc. ::As for the Pokémon Chronicles, wouldn't changing the code even affect the season specials, like BW145? Energy ''X'' 13:36, October 3, 2017 (UTC) :Well do what you want, though I only expect the pages and links to be updated accordingly. If you ask me, we should at least do PK code, rather than SS one, since these are still full episodes that focus on other characters. Besides, SS is the style of Bulb making codes, not ours. Energy ''X'' 19:17, October 3, 2017 (UTC) :We need updates under alot of images for Iris' Emolga are the old things. Gigavolt Havoc, the Z-Move (talk) ::The user is already a sockpuppet user. The only thing unclear is - why didn't I block them before for that reason? Energy ''X'' 21:07, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Reply Bah, it is a mistake to say "in the Orange Islands". Besides, we already changed this before, since that logo in the infobox on our page says "on the Orange Islands". And, well, that's the new format that says "Adventures On Orange Islands I". Do what you want, I had my part in it and I do not wish to do so again. Energy ''X'' 10:02, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for the advice. I understand. Good suggestion about the time and the episode program.--Jokeman20 (talk) 01:46, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Okay, then. Thanks for letting me know.--Jokeman20 (talk) 12:03, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Unused files Browsing through the list. I think some of these images are copied from other sites, can you verify that? Energy ''X'' 13:03, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Question Why did you delete Giga Drain/Gallery? 17:03, October 4, 2017 (UTC) ::So, uh, have you checked the images on ? Energy ''X'' 19:53, October 5, 2017 (UTC) :So these images you discovered are from the source Bulb uses. As far as I recall, we shouldn't use them, considering a vote was made here long ago. The vote prohibited usage of anime images from the source Bulb used, I think it was Flick or something. Either way, the same case can be applied here, too. ::Also, I have discovered a "hidden cache" of TCG cards, at least some of them. However, we can only be wary of such places, so can you also check if they aren't plagiarized or something? Energy ''X'' 18:25, October 6, 2017 (UTC) As for Ultra Beasts, that sounds like a valid reason to include UB into the article names. Energy ''X'' 18:27, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :Very well, the images can be placed onto articles, then. Energy ''X'' 20:32, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :Dang, should've expected that. But I believe we can, at least, use the icons. Energy ''X'' 20:56, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Bot Made a separate account for bot. Do I have your approval for it? Energy ''X'' 21:16, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Images As long as the episode images and links are up to date, I am fine with it. Energy ''X'' 09:46, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Is Lusamine's Clefable's name, whom Lillie calls as Pippi, translated into English as Cleffa as used in the page SM044? Silent Songbird (talk) 09:49, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Hy i will help with the episode link of the old episodesaasdsd 08:14, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Sorry about that i was trying to get the link but instead i create a page aasdsd 08:31, October 8, 2017 (UTC) I think Misch is the one who uploaded pictures for Sludge Bomb. The first image of a Dustox using Sludge Bomb on what appears to be a 'Pink' Ludicolo is unheard of since Shiny Ludicolo is ultramarine in color while the normal one is green.Silent Songbird (talk) 09:50, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Redirects Well I do try to make the number of redirects as less as possible. However, there is still some redirects that need to exist, especially for the Pokémon's previous forms that have evolved. Example is Ash's Cyndaquil that evolved into a Quilava; some people that haven't watched anime in quite a while could only remember Cyndaquil, rather than Quilava. Besides, redirects also boost SEO. Energy ''X'' 12:07, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Re:Red links Okay. That's great.--Jokeman20 (talk) 02:04, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Links It isn't just about the official site saying so. It also has to do with consistency, since we do split pages by Generations (I, II, III etc.). Anyway, do not do anything yet; this looks like a work for a bot. I'll need time to see how the bot works, and will reply back. Side note, I'm pretty certain the newer episodes appear on DVD-s, too. Maybe you know of a site that posts images of those DVD-s, to expand that page? Energy ''X'' 10:41, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Bot Just wanted to tell the did few edits. Will take time to learn more of its functions. Energy ''X'' 21:32, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Re:OP Themes Go ahead with the first suggestion. If that theme song was used in the episodes and not the other one, it should be changed. That was a long text you wrote, so I have probably missed something but you basically want to change the seasons to the 'Japanese' ones? Doesn't that mean we have to rename the episodes, again, since we are also moving the seasons around or do you just want to have the seasons moved (with all the links and stuff). Also, how will the season be called then and till which episode will they go?--Lordranged7 (talk) 00:08, October 12, 2017 (UTC) I think I get what you wanted to say and I am fine with it as long as Energy X is also fine with it. Like you said, this should be done with a bot since we finally have a bot that is operated by an admin, so that will make things much easier for us. The sentence that you used on my talk page as an example (From A to Z! one) have to be added manually though I believe. Just wondering, what whould the second part of the Indigo League be called (From IL057 onward)?--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:21, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Right, thanks for sharing that information!--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:08, October 12, 2017 (UTC) I guess we can do that since it is used by Pokémon Company themselves.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:43, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Autoblock for Wikipedia needs removal in Wikipedia https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:BU_Rob13 the use BU_Rob13 got me an autoblock becuase theres something wrong. Can you remove this autoblock? UPW User talk:Unknownprowikia Re: Puppet Series Thank you for reminding me of this page. However, I was not aware at the time that the puppet series was an actual article. So, I mistakenly marked it for deletion as fan-content without knowing there was an actual series. I apologise for the inconvenience. --Mrs.red bird #1 girl in the world! 16:48, October 13, 2017 (UTC) SM045 and SM046 Hey, there. Aren't you going to upload an image for SM045 and SM046? DragonSpore18 (talk) 22:49 October 13, 2017 (UTC) The Electric Tale of Pikachu Well, since you only wish to write translations of the JP scans, can you do that, then? You can write them on articles, as comments, using code, so I can later write the full plot. Energy ''X'' 19:36, October 14, 2017 (UTC) :Actually, you don't have to do that. You can just translate the text, though you can also leave a line on which page the dialogue is written on. Energy ''X'' 21:10, October 14, 2017 (UTC) ::If it makes it easier, so be it. Though I'd still want the lines are separated by page, to ensure no mistake. Energy ''X'' 09:14, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Re:Seasons listing I guess we can do that, yeah. It is better to have it based on the originally produced seasons listing instead of the later ones. It might be that the season listing is changed when the seasons were airing or something like that due to circumstances, so it would be better to follow the originally produced seasons listing.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:18, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Re:SM039 English title That's great. Interesting title.--Jokeman20 (talk) 14:34, October 17, 2017 (UTC) SM047 herdier Watched today's episode and noticed there's a Herdier next to Lusamine's desk. It's likely to be the Lillipup in the family photo and it's hers. Diana Lover (talk) 13:13, October 19, 2017 (UTC)Diana LoverDiana Lover (talk) 13:13, October 19, 2017 (UTC) SM047 Is the appearance of Silvally really guaranteed in SM047? Because it was only Gladion's Type: Null that was shown in the preview fighting against Ash's Lycanroc, not Silvally. Are you using the name of the episode as a proof of its appearance then? Silent Songbird (talk) 12:54, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Kwj1991 06:05, October 28, 2017 (UTC) You don't think could we get Generation VIII on Nintendo Switch in 2018 ? Reply Well, the user could've added some note before. Still, it looks a bit early to say if they are or aren't nicknamed. As for the images, continue on, then. Energy ''X'' 11:21, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Re:SM042 Perfect! That's great!--Jokeman20 (talk) 20:56, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Re:SM050 Alright, I will give another warning to Rystrouse renewed. If he doesn't listen after that, he will get blocked again. Also, I agree, we don't want any unsourced speculation.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:41, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Alright, good to hear that. Thanks for letting me know.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:13, November 7, 2017 (UTC) User rights Since you have edited for quite some time, I believe you are ready to become an admin. Just write the user rights request on this page. Energy ''X'' 11:57, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Congratulations! I second Energy's decision. You're really a hardworking contributor to the Wiki. If you do decide to request Admin's right, I'll gladly approve it. Silent Songbird (talk) 14:35, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Congratulations Yay!! We'll have a new Admin!! Congratulations!! Again and Again!! Alain Sycamore (talk) 15:13, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Re:Season 20 Yeah, we should wait for official comfirmation.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:49, November 17, 2017 (UTC) SM new episodes The new episode summaries are confirmed. Please update the SM series page. Diana Lover (talk) 05:58, November 19, 2017 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 05:58, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Vote Congratulations, you passed the vote. Energy ''X'' 23:01, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Pun Yeah, I had already discussed it with Misch60. I must've forgotten that I had saved that edit, since I was sure that I had discarded that edit else I would've corrected it later on. Thanks for reminding me though. Silent Songbird (talk) 08:11, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Reply Well we could certainly use another moderator, even if you haven't participated in Discussions much. Still, what I have to warn you is that people can post all sorts of junk, on a daily basis, which can be really annoying. Considering all users *should* have read the rules first. Energy ''X'' 21:24, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Request Hello The Pokemon Gamer I'm Gaurav well I have a request for you can you do favor on me...! I'm the admin of http://legends-masters-of-pokemon.wikia.com/d/f Wiki so I want your help can you please join my wiki and help me for making page/Artical (of pokemon), I'm not forcing you I mean if you have some time so can you please make some pages and help me for contributing it please �� Here's the link of my wiki http://legends-masters-of-pokemon.wikia.com/d/f MasterGaurav04 (talk)MasterGaurav04 pokedex entries #3 Ok in that case focus in find my pokemon red and put entries like in ultra moon for make more complete entries information i m glad complete pokedexes and i m glad be useful in recent games its not needed for eixample play in english for obtain entries in english Borjitasstoi i found this hope be useful for help me someone want be volunteer in dex enries articles https://www.gamefaqs.com/3ds/210930-pokemon-ultra-sun/faqs/75353/pokemon-ultra-sun Borjitasstoi Reply Well, I guess it could work. Just that there are tons of episodes and chapters to do, and I don't like work being half-done. And it did take you a long time to move those Pokémon Chronicles episodes. It doesn't seem like a high-priority issue, either. Energy ''X'' 23:37, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Hello. First of all, thanks for your clarification; i thought it would be more suitable to put cchi instead of tchi. I was ignorant about this, so thank you for your explanation. My apologies about this. Secondly, the reason why I remove the Spanish links from the pages is because some pages already have a link to the Spanish article by default. I have seen that some pages have the Spanish link twice, so I removed the link from the edit page, so this way it only shows once. I think it's unnecessary to have a duplicated Spanish link on the pages they appear. I hope you understand my explanation. If you do not agree with this, please let me know. Take a look at this page to see what I mean: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Porygon You will see the Japanese link, the Dutch link and two Spanish links. - Thank you : Wow I've noticed as of lately that user's don't signature talk pages i've noticed one user Borjitasstoi was one who really doesn't signature as for the user above my message via here were that - is another user so you know as such. : And today's Alain Sycamore's Birthday thought i'd let you know before i get off line Anyway if need let me know and Congrats on becoming admin thought i'd say it.Trainer Micah (talk) 04:38, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Barbaracle Hello. I just took a look at Barbaracle's page, and I have a question. Should not the Rōmaji script be Gamenodesu instead of Kamenodesu? Please, check it out. Thank you :) I'm glad it was helpful :) Seeing that your active I asked Energy X and i'll ask you and Lordranged 7 a user Yoshifan996 has asked me about the ultra beasts & what should they be categorized as, Yoshi think's it should be under legendary's and hey i'm all ears on my talk page on what you think? '' : ''Should he categorize them all under legendary or not so you know as such and let me know thanks.Trainer Micah (talk) 04:14, November 30, 2017 (UTC) :::: I see thanks for letting me know as such I've read your message & i'll let Yoshifan996 know about the ultra beasts so you know & thanks.Trainer Micah (talk) 11:32, November 30, 2017 (UTC) :::: Also i saw your message about the episodes as well from the wiki activity page before you messaged me so you know as such. I'll be on discussion post if needed.Trainer Micah (talk) 11:46, November 30, 2017 (UTC) '' Damn!! I'ma so sorry!!! I didn't know that you can message us on "profile" as well!!! Sorry, I didn't notice there!! And thanks a lot!!! :3 I'ma sorry again.... Alain Sycamore (talk) 11:41, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Reply Oh! I saw and I did delete them as well. Thanks for telling, and I'll take care of it. Though, don't ya think, it (using emojis in every reply) annoys a lot? That's why, I'll take care of it Alain Sycamore (talk) 01:23, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Play Dash ''A user on Discussion post is spamming i think can you check the report's it seems he keep on saying such things annoying like i.e He/She keeps posting a image when not supposed to & He/she keeps on saying such thing like Join the Progs? Which i have no clue why? So i will worned him and if he continues please do something about this user thanks.Trainer Micah (talk) 06:50, December 1, 2017 (UTC) : I saw your message & I see thanks for letting me know & yes after his two weeks are up i thinking December 15th/16th if he does that again i'll be sure to let you or Energy X or someone know about it, So you know thanks for your reply.Trainer Micah (talk) 08:47, December 2, 2017 (UTC) Charizard Hello. I've just noticed that Charizard's weight is not shown (in metres). Could you take a look? Thank you. Xavikos808 (talk) 17:14, December 2, 2017 (UTC)